


The Xiaolin Monk Chack

by JunuenLisunia



Series: Chack: Short Stories [6]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Monk!Jack Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunuenLisunia/pseuds/JunuenLisunia
Summary: "This doesn't change anything." Jack insisted.Chase did nothing more than narrowed his eyes. "What do you think the other monks will do when they find out? Surely, you are not naive enough to actually believe they won't betray you."Well, excuse you. "I am a cesspool of insecurities. Calling me out on them isn't going to sway my opinion.""Then let us try another way." Chase slammed one hand against Jack's chest, pinning him to the wall, slipping a few fingers under the collar of Jack's robes. Jack felt that same dazed feeling return as Chase summoned more heylin magic. The heylin grabbed Jack's jaw and leaned in until Jack could barely feel his lips brush against his. "Even the strongest of wills have their breaking point. And I have every intention of breaking yours."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you're all doing well. This chapter is a xiaolin monk!Jack Au. Master Fung is a bit tricky to write so he might sound a little off. But anyway I hope you enjoy this :)

Shuffling through the Xiaolin Temple still groggy and barely awake, Jack yawned unattractively. It was inhumane how early they all had to wake up. Following the familiar path to the dining hall, Jack stumbled his way toward breakfast.

Jack let out a small 'oof' as he walked into another person. He was more than awake when an arm wrapped around his head and put him in a headlock. "Hey guys! Look who decided to join us! It's the snoring beast of the east." Raimundo joked messing with Jack's already unruly hair. Jack let out a deep sigh. It was too early for this. Sticking his finger in his mouth and coating it in saliva, Jack reached up and stuck his wet finger in Raimundo's ear.

Raimundo yelled out trying to wipe Jack's finger away with his shoulder, refusing to let Jack go from his headlock. "Uncalled for dude! Let go!"

"You let go!" Jack yelled back digging his finger harder in Raimundo's ear.

"You let go!"

"You let go!"

Raimundo was going to yell "You let go!" but was cut off when Kimiko shoved her way between the two forcing them apart. "Ugh, boys are so gross sometimes."

"What do you mean sometimes." Jack ruffled Raimundo cooties out of his hair while Raimundo wiped away the spit stuck in his ear.

"Yeah, and what do you mean by boys? We're obviously men."

Kimiko raised a finely trimmed eyebrow. "Hah! You? You two still argue like five year olds."

"We do not!" They whined at the same time.

Kimiko laughed as she continued walking. The brazilian looked to Jack. "We don't, right?"

Jack shrugged following Kimiko. "We probably do."

"She doesn't have to rub it in." Jack heard Raimundo behind him.

Entering the dining hall Jack was welcomed by loud calling of his name. Omi sat with Kimiko excitedly waving at Jack. "Jack! Jack! My dear friend Jack! Sit with me for this awe-inspiring meal of the morning!"

"It's just breakfast, Omi." Jack replied sitting next to the cheeseball. Omi smiled enthusiastically. "Ah, but the breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Right, Master Fung?"

Master Fung smiled at his students calmly. "Of course. Every warrior must start their day with a healthy meal. One cannot fight evil on an empty stomach."

"That's what you always say, Master Fung." Raimundo commented digging into his cereal.

"That is because it is true young monk."

"Mornin' everybody." Clay said walking in. Jack murmured something that sounded like a hello through his mouth full of food. "See your hair's red as grandma's apples partner."

Jack glanced up swallowing his food. "Yeah, I actually like this color. I think I'm gonna keep it."

"Aw, but what about black color we tried last week?" Kimiko asked.

He wrinkled his nose. "No way, that stuff made me look more depressed than I already do."

Raimundo snickered to himself. "I liked that neon pink you had."

"Oh! Oh! And I very much enjoyed your green colored hair!" Omi piped in.

"Personally I thought you looked mighty fine in that baby blue hair of yours."

Jack sighed at their input. "None of you are any help at all."

Everyone had a good laugh and breakfast continued with idle chatter.

* * *

 

Omi glared in frustration at Jack who was using the Monkey Staff to dance circles around him. Master Fung had asked Jack to assist Omi with training that afternoon while the other three warriors trained in a three-way spar. Omi had one hand tied behind his back while balancing the Orb of Tornami in his other hand. Jack snickered and dodged another blast of water from his childhood friend.

"What's wrong cue ball? You seem a little frustrated." Jack put emphasis on the last word wagging his eyebrows.

"This would be much easier if I did not have but one arm." Omi gritted out. Jack monkey laughed at Omi using the Monkey Staff to block Omi's spinning wheel kick. Having grown up in the temple with Omi, Jack had been taught the basics of self-defense… plus some. He technically qualified as a monk but he wasn't a xiaolin warrior like his friends. "Well, you always said you could beat me with one arm tied behind your back."

"I did not mean it literally!"

Jumping on Omi's back, Jack slapped him with his feet a few times for fun before Omi conked him in the face with the wu. Jack screeched jumping off of him before wrapping his tail around the smaller monk. Jack stabbed his staff into the ground and spun on it gaining enough speed to throw Omi across the training grounds. Omi somersaulted before landing on his feet, skidding on the ground until he came to a stop.

Taunting Omi, Jack climbed up the nearest tree and used his tail to swing himself into a handstand. With an impish smile on his furry face, Jack wiggled his butt at Omi while blowing a raspberry at him. Jack let out a shriek at the pillar of water suddenly flying at him and used his tail to swing out of the way. Once a safe distance away Jack shrieked at Omi shaking his fist at him.

Omi gave Jack a triumphant look. "A-ha! It is unwise to taunt your enemies, Jack. It is most dishonorable."

Jack held his head in his hand giving Omi a bored expression. "I am willingly being possessed by a supernatural monkey spirit while you shoot at me with a glorified water pistol. There's not much room for honor in any of this."

"Alright kiddies gather around!" Jack and Omi looked over as Dojo slithered into the training grounds with the scroll of Shen Gong Wu. "Cause there's a fresh wu headin' our way!"

Omi easily slipped out of the scarf tying his arm and Jack jumped down from the tree deactivating the Monkey Staff. Jack saw the other three xiaolin warriors join them peculiarly drenched in water. "What happened to you guys?"

Clay poured out the impressive amount of water in his hat before placing the soggy hat on his head. The wet hat drooped comically, covering most of the cowboy's face. Kimiko wrung out the water from her hair. "Someone wasn't watching where they pointed their wu."

"Yeah, Omi. I wonder who that could have been."

Omi looked sheepish under Raimundo's dripping wet scowl. "My sincerest apologies, my friends. I will try never to repeat my actions today."

"You can dry off later kids, right now we have some Shen Gong Wu to find." Dojo piped up opening the scroll of Shen Gong Wu. They all watched as the animated figure on the scroll shift into an image of a bird. "Oh yeah. The Cloak of Gulls. When worn, it allows the user to transform into a giant seagull. Though you'll have the strangest craving to poo on everything."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Really? A seagull?"

Dojo shrugged. "Eh, what can you do. I didn't make them. Dashi got his ideas from some pretty strange places."

Dojo grew in size until he was full grown. All of the kids climbed on Dojo's back ready to leave and Jack was ready to follow them but Master Fung stopped him. Jack jumped out of his skin with a yelp when he felt a hand suddenly land on his shoulder. "Unfortunately, young Jack and I have some chores we must attend to."

"Uh, sure?" Jack glanced at Master Fung over his shoulder unnerved at how their teacher popped into existence out of nowhere. Jack waved as Dojo took off but felt a twinge of regret.

"Is there something bothering you, young monk?"

His shoulders slumped as Jack let out a sigh. "I forgot to tell them to bring back food."

Master Fung let out a laugh and patted him on the shoulder. "Worry not, young Jack. He who grieves over what he cannot have will forget it may never have meant to be."

Jack felt his eyebrows scrunch together. "You keep saying these things Master Fung, and, like, expect people to know what you're saying."

His teacher gave him with a knowing smile. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to understand the meaning of my words during meditation." Jack threw his head back with a groan. Meditation was so boring. All they did was sit in a room for hours with a bunch of old people and incense. At the look Master Fung gave him Jack sucked it up and followed, stashing the Monkey Staff in the sash of his robes.

The young monk trailed along curiously as Master Fung walked past the meditation hall and into a secluded area of the temple gardens. Jack sat next to Master Fung mimicking his position under one of the stone arches. As much as he complained about meditating it did help him with staying focused when need be. Jack was sure Master Fung knew his secret love for meditation. Smug old man.

As Jack focused on his breathing and let his body relax he felt his mind unwind and drift Jack noticed something.

In the back of his mind was a stirring feeling. It almost felt like a foreshadowing. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad. His inner mind was fighting itself. A part of him felt like it was a bad feeling. Something ominous was going to rear its head soon. But another part of him, a part of him that had been sleeping since his younger years, was telling him this was a good thing. That he should welcome what was coming and embrace it.

No longer able to concentrate on meditating he slowly opened his eyes. Looking beside him Jack saw Master Fung meditating but Jack could feel Master Fung's attention was on him.

"What is this Master Fung?"

Master Fung hummed, his eyes still closed. "I knew this day would come eventually." Jack watched Master Fung but his expression never changed. "Have I ever told you about the day I found you at the gates of the temple."

Jack thought about it before nodding. "You said my family left a letter saying they believed I would find a better purpose amongst the spiritual. I'm pretty sure they just didn't want an albino son but I have a feeling that's not why you brought this up."

"Indeed. I know you have realized by now that I shield you from the world for reasons other than a concerned guardian. Though some of your more courageous antics do worry me." Master Fung cracked an eye open to give Jack a look but for once, Jack decided not to comment.

"The first time we met all those years ago when you were but a young toddler I recognized it immediately. You've even felt it when you were younger, before fully understanding the teachings of the temple. It is the source of your conflict even now." Master Fung still would not look at Jack and it felt like the head of the temple was preparing himself for Jack's reaction. "You had very strong heylin potential inside of you, Jack."

Jack stared at his teacher barely breathing and more scared than he cared to admit. "You- there's no way. You're not saying I'm evil? Am I?" His voice trailed off. His voice getting quieter as he spoke until it was almost a whimper.

Finally, Master Fung fully looked at him giving him the same fond look he gave him as a rowdy kid when he and Omi accidentally made a mess. "No, Jack. That does not mean you are evil. Though I and the rest of the monks would no doubt care for you all the same. Had you not come to the temple, I have no doubt you would have eventually found yourself on the heylin side."

"So, I'll turn evil eventually?"

"No. After so many years, Jack, you've spent too long learning the teachings of the temple to fully give into the heylin ideology."

"But?" Jack knew there was a but coming.

"However, though you will not fully concede to the heylin ways, you will still feel a strong attraction for heylin magic if not learn it yourself."

"But I've fought against the heylin side before and nothing happened."

"True. However, those opponents never had true raw heylin magic few have ever mastered." Master Fung stayed silent after that and Jack was left to his thoughts to absorb all of the information. "Wait, but what about Wuya? Shouldn't she have heylin magic?"

"The witch that you saw is merely a ghost of what she once was. It does not surprise me you experienced no calling while with her."

"Now isn't exactly the time for puns, Master Fung."

"Why Jack," Master Fung said with a tiny hint of a smirk, "I'm afraid I do not know what you are speaking of."

Jack looked away from his teacher and down at his lap. Even when he hated puns, he smiled a little at his teacher's attempt to make him feel better.

Needing the time to think, Jack settled down to meditate again only to fall asleep.

Jack woke up later to the loud yelling of his friends cheering they were back. Jack looked around and saw he had been moved into shade with a blanket draped over him and a chocolate bar on his lap. Jack looked over the chocolate bar recognizing it as the candy Master Fung had confiscated. Being told he was born to be evil and would feel it's calling for the rest of his life left him a belt off kilter, but knowing he had Master Fung's support in this lifted some weight off his shoulders.

Tucking the chocolate bar inside his robes, Jack readjusted his clothing mentally preparing himself to not show his inner turmoil. What would his friends do if they found out? He knew Omi would have his back, the power of friendship always triumphing over evil and whatnot. The others, on the other hand, there's a good chance they could warm up to the idea.

Feeling ready to face them, Jack followed their voices to the main gates where he saw everyone patting Raimundo on the back while the teen stood with a smug grin holding two Shen Gong Wu. "Hey losers. I see the showdown went well."

"You should have seen it dude! Katnappe showed up with Wuya again and I just got challenged to the most epic surf off ever! And, and, phew, that was a rush." Raimundo gushed. Jack guessed the adrenaline was still pumping through his system.

"Yes, your actions were most impressive fellow monk, though not as impressive as mine if I had been the one challenged. But you will never guess what wu we got from Wuya!" Omi gestured for Raimundo to show Jack. Holding out his arms, Raimundo was holding a black and golden cloak with white feathers molting off of it and the Reversing Mirror.

"No way, you finally got it! You guys have been trying to get that from Katnappe for months now." Jack congratulated making the warriors for some reason preen at his compliment. He needs to stop being so nice to these losers before they got big heads.

* * *

Jack kneeled hunched over the table in his room working on scrolls. His main job in the temple, besides helping train the dragon warriors, was to translate the ancient scrolls of the Xiaolin Temple from their original language into a modern readable version. So entranced in his work, Jack mindlessly lit a candle when the sun went down and continued working until the moon was high in the sky. Giving a particularly big yawn that brought tears to his eyes he stretched his back and decided to call it a night. Or morning. Whatever time it was.

Jack called in whoever it was rapping on the door frame. Clay stuck his head in already in his pajamas holding a plate full of food. "Hey partner. Dinner's passed and it's my turn to maken sure you don't starve."

Jack used his hands to scrub his face trying to get the imprints of black ink characters out of his eyes. "Ugh, thanks Clay you can just put the food over there. I just have to put these scrolls back in the vault."

Clay tipped his hat at him. "Don't stay hootin with the owls for too long now, ya hear. Night Jack."

Jack said his own goodnight as he stretched his back with another yawn. This temple really needed to invest in some chairs. And actual beds.

Carefully balancing the scrolls in one arm Jack walked through the temple with a single candle to light his way. Man, this place was creepy at night.

Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Jack searched but couldn't find anyone else there. Though he could have sworn he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at him from the darkness.

"Dojo?" Jack called out hoping the tiny dragon was sleepwalking again. When nobody answered Jack studied the spot he knew he saw the eyes a moment longer before dismissing it.

Jack rounded the corner and jumped a foot in the air when he ran right into Master Fung. "Jack? What are you doing out here, young monk?" Master Fung asked.

"Ah, nothing Master Fung. I was just putting these scrolls back in the vault." Jack mumbled a bit embarrassed at being so jumpy when it was just Master Fung.

Fung studied Jack for a moment before nodding. "Very well, young Jack. Off you go then. And hurry to bed. Young monks need their sleep." Master Fung said giving Jack a look that he wasn't sure what it meant.

"O...kay. Welp, see ya later. I'll just be…going then." Jack awkwardly stepped around the old man. Seeing Master Fung reminded him of their earlier conversation which didn't help to settle his nerves. Jack hurried to the temple vault eager to get to the safety of his room.

The teen cautiously made his way down the temple vault in the dim light of his candle. He really should have waited until morning to do this. He couldn't see anything! The darkness was really starting to play with his mind. He kept seeing figures in the shadows of his light. Finally seeing the section for the ancient scrolls Jack hastily put everything back in its place.

The sound of a drawer being closed echoed behind him. Jack turn sharply but couldn't see anyone there. "Hello? Rai? This isn't funny! I hope you know that!" When nothing but his voice echoes back Jack quickly finished his job and nearly ran up the stairs.

"Hmph!" Jack cried out when he felt a hand wrap around his mouth. The air around them twisted until Jack dropped his candle and he had to close his eyes against the strong sense of vertigo.

When the world stopped spinning Jack grabbed the Monkey Staff and attacked whoever was behind him. His attacker jumped out of the way and Jack glared at the person.

"Okay listen here..." Jack trailed off when he saw who it was. Black hair, pointed ears, yellow reptile eyes. He still looked the same as the scrolls had illustrated him. The xiaolin warrior turned heylin Chase Young stood before the teen, arms crossed and staring down his nose at Jack. "Oh Dashi's balls."

The corner of Chase's lip lifted in a sardonic smirk. "I was not aware the temples were teaching their students to curse in their ancestor's name. Or is it just you."

Jack glared at the warlord beginning to argue back but stopped when he saw Chase walking toward him. No, this wasn't walking. It was like a predator stalking its prey.

"So this is the infamous Jack. The monk to have been raised alongside young Omi." Chase smirked. "And by your reaction, had been trained as well."

Jack's mouth seemed to forget this was a life or death situation. "What is it with you and stalking kids? Omi this, Omi that, you've been stalking cheeseball more than a grown man should."

Jack only had an instant after Chase's eyes narrowed before he was blocking a fist inches from his face. The impact of the blow made him slide on the floor a few centimeters.

"It would appear your reflexes are skilled enough. But let's see how well your fighting skills are." Chase twisted his hand to grab onto the Monkey Staff and yank both the staff and Jack into the air. Jack held onto the staff as he was thrown across the room. Jack flipped in the air in time to land on his feet and skid to a stop feet away from a wall. But while he was in the air he saw the Reversing Mirror in Chase Young's possession.

Jack clutched the Monkey Staff closer to himself. There was no way he could fight this guy and activating the Monkey Staff wasn't going to help anything. Wanting to slap Chase Young in the face with a banana was not going to help this situation. Besides, no amount of wu was going to help him. With or without Shen Gong Wu this guy was beyond his league. He would have to wing it and play defense until the man grew bored or something.

"What is the problem, young monk? Scared?" Chase mocked, his yellow eyes shining with something that made Jack's insides quiver.

Jack moved to take a step back but Chase was on him caging him against the wall. The Monkey Staff dug into Jack's body painfully as it was squished between him the warlord. Jack glared at him ignoring the way he had to crane his neck to do so. "I'm not a warrior, I'm just a monk. I don't fight. What do you want from me?"

Chase stared at him impassively. "And what makes you think I want anything from the likes of you?"

"You have the Reversing Mirror, you got what you wanted. Villains don't kidnap people unless they want something from them."

Chase smirked again, his eyes brighter with interest. "Sharp. Good. Then you won't be completely troublesome. Though we'll have to work on that tongue of yours." Jack pressed himself against the wall as Chase leaned closer, his breath fanning over Jack's face. "Join me and become my apprentice. The Xiaolin Temple hinder true potential with their righteous ways. Become a heylin and learn what true power is."

Jack stared into Chase's slitted yellow eyes before narrowing his eyes. "Firstly, there's no way I'm joining you. And secondly, this isn't going to make Omi join you. It'll make him more determined to stop evil."

"A shake in one's faith is the first step in corruption. And there are more ways to convince you than mere words." Chase said as he summoned heylin magic in a show of power to intimidate Jack. But Jack only heard about half of what he said because the moment the heylin magic came out Jack was enthralled. The monk stared at the heylin fire coming from Chase's hands in a dazed stupor.

The power that radiated from it felt so dark and divine. So, so inviting. Jack vaguely felt a part of him telling him it was dangerous, stay away from it. But the fuzzy light-headedness didn't allow him to register that thought for long. Nothing bad could come from this. All he needed was a little taste.

Chase was talking to him some more but he wasn't paying attention. It was right in front of him. Calling to him. It felt like something warm and tingling was smothering his mind, suffocating all other thoughts except for this magic. All he had to do was reach out and touch it.

The sound of something hitting the floor broke Jack out of his trance. Jack blinked away the fuzziness from his mind and he realized with growing dread that he just dropped the Monkey Staff. Jack glared at Chase again hoping he didn't notice his little episode but the smug look on the warlord's face spoke volumes.

"It would appear as though a certain monk has an affiliation for darkness." Just to prove his pointed Chase flared his magic and no matter how hard he fought Jack couldn't stop himself from taking a noticeable glance.

"This doesn't change anything." Jack insisted.

Chase did nothing more than narrowed his eyes. "What do you think the other monks will do when they find out? Surely, you are not naive enough to actually believe they won't betray you."

Well, excuse you. "I am a cesspool of insecurities. Calling me out on them isn't going to sway my opinion."

"Then let us try another way." Chase slammed one hand against Jack's chest, pinning him to the wall, slipping a few fingers under the collar of Jack's robes. Jack felt that same dazed feeling return as Chase summoned more heylin magic. The heylin grabbed Jack's jaw and leaned in until Jack could barely feel his lips brush against his. "Even the strongest of wills have their breaking point. And I have every intention of breaking yours."

* * *

Balancing lotus style on top of the Monkey Staff, Jack meditated as well as he could given the circumstance. He fought back a yawn, rolling his still sore shoulders. Not that he was complaining. That was a pretty good long night of Chase attempting to seduce Jack to his proposition. Jack smirked to himself. Chase seduced him alright. It wasn't to the dark side, but he definitely seduced him. He had Chase sized bite marks to prove it.

Jack noticed some cat cubs had wandered their way to the pool he was next to, playing with the fish. Jack activated the Monkey Staff with a small whisper and wiggled his monkey tail. One of the cubs noticed this and scampered over. Soon all of the cubs were scrambling over each other to swat at the brown furry tail. He amused himself playing with the little cubs, wincing slightly when he felt teeth bite him every now and then. A low growl soon sent the adorable babies running off.

Jack deactivated his wu and glanced down wearily at the fully grown jungle cat under him curled around the Monkey Staff. Chase had ordered one of his cat minions to watch Jack after his first escape attempt. Well, it wasn't really an escape attempt so much as a venture outside.

When Chase had left him to his own devices after breakfast and some more seducing Jack wandered the citadel until he found the front door. He took one step out the door, saw the desolate landscape of certain death awaiting him, and walked right back in. He wasn't about to hike through unknown mountains with no supplies and no idea where he was.

Something caught his guard's attention. Jack hopped off the staff while his guard cat stood tense. Jack held up his hands in surrender when it growled at him to stay still. Jack could hear a loud screeching voice calling Chase's name.

Wuya's specter form flew through the door. "Chase! The monks are coming!" A knock at the door made Wuya groan before opening the door allowing Katnappe to stroll through. "I don't know why we're even here. I'm purr-etty sure he can take care of a few monks himself."

Wuya flew into the girl's face making the girl wide-eyed with how close the ghost was. "Silence you fool! If we can show Chase that we have his best interest in mind that will put us in his favor." Wuya hissed at her. Katnappe rolled her eyes at the ghost waving her off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Katnappe caught sight of Jack and a lecherous grin spread on her face. "Well, me-ow Jackie." Katnappe slid up to Jack. She tapped her fingers against his chest slowly trailing them upwards. "I heard the monks had lost their little friend, but I never thought you were hiding here. Waiting for little ol' me?" She purred getting too close for comfort.

"Um…"

Something attacked Katnappe sending her flying. Chase stood in front of Jack, a low growl vibrating out of his chest and sounding through the citadel. "Never touch him unless you wish to die."

"What's his problem." Katnappe muttered glaring at Chase.

Wuya wrung her phantom hands nervously. "Ignore her she didn't mean to intrude on your… prisoner. But that doesn't matter! The monks will be here any minute!"

"And why would the monks be coming here?"

Wuya suddenly looked sheepish. "Well, we kind of...uh."

"They came asking for Jack and when they couldn't find him asked who had the Reversing Mirror. We told them you had it." Katnappe drawled out.

"You mean YOU told them you insolent girl!" Wuya shrieked.

"You dare have the nerve to come to my lair, unwelcomed might I add, and warn me about the enemies you just pointed my way." Chase's big cats were creeping out of their hiding spots responding to their master's anger.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, Jack peeked around Chase to see exactly what he thought he saw. Nobody closed the front door. It was wide open. That was giant green dragon landing in front of Chase's lair with four kids jumping off.

The four xiaolin dragons ran into the lair striking poses ready for battle. "Chase Young! This line has ceased to exist! Release Jack at once you fiend!"

Jack let out a deep sigh at Omi's fail at idioms, again.

"That's 'end of the line', Omi." Raimundo corrected.

"That too!"

Chase turned his attention to the dragons with a sneer. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen. You see, Jack will be living here from now on."

"What? I never agreed to this."

"Then you must have brainwashed him!" Omi cried not hearing Jack.

"But," Chase continued, "he is free to leave whenever he wishes."

"He is?"

"I am?"

"That is, if you can get to him." Chase smirked and with a snap of his fingers the creeping jungle cats jumped into action. Three jungle cats surrounded Jack glaring at him while the rest of the jungle cats descended on his friends. Jack tried to help his friends but the jungle cats swatted at him every time he tried to move.

"Good! Now's our chance to destroy them once and for all!" Wuya yelled prodding Katnappe into action.

"You will stay out of this." Chase commanded walking away.

"What!"

Jack watched Chase. "It is as I said. This has nothing to do with you. This is between me," Chase smirked devilishly at Jack, "and the monk." The dragon warlord melted into the shadows leaving them alone to the chaos of his cats. Jack narrowed his eyes. Why was he letting him go so easily?

Shaking his head, Jack turned back to the fight to see the three jungle cats were closing in on him. "Monkey Staff!" Jack cried as two of the cat warriors pounced at once. Jack dodged out of the way and fought back until the third cat pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey! Get off of him!" He heard Raimundo yell before a blue sash punched the tiger off. Seeing his chance Jack grabbed onto the Third-Arm Sash and hung on for the ride as the sash retreated back to Raimundo.

Jack hopped off when he reached the other monks. "Let's get out of here!"

"I hear that!" Kimiko agreed.

They escaped through the still open front door and flew away on Dojo. Raimundo glanced at Jack over his shoulder. "How you doin' over there Jackie?"

Jack shrugged. "A little beat up but nothing major." Raimundo studied Jack before nodding and looking forward again. That's when Jack noticed something in his pocket. Reaching in, Jack pulled out a red peony. Kimiko looked over his shoulder at the flower giving Jack a questioning look. Jack shrugged not really knowing himself where the flower came from and put the flower back in his pocket.

The moment they got back to the temple Omi was on Jack. Tiny feet planted firmly on Jack's chest, fists clenched in Jack's robes, Omi looked directly in Jack's eyes with an obscene amount of panic. "My dear friend Jack! Are you okay! Did Chase Young harm you! Did he brainwash you with the forces of evil! Do not worry Jack! I shall save you!" Omi shouted in Jack's face shaking him so violently Jack lost his sense of balance and collapsed backward. Clay thankfully caught him.

Jack stared up at the multiple Clays looking down at him, his head spinning. "Since when were there three Clay's?" Jack mumbled to himself but Omi heard him and panicked harder.

"Oh no! Not only has that monster brainwashed you but he has also taken your eyesight! We shall avenge you Jack and find a way to reverse this!" Omi declared with his fists in the air still standing on Jack.

"I don't think we need to do any avenging, little buddy. Do we?" Clay asked helping Jack up.

"Relax I'm fine. I'm not brainwashed and my eyesight in just fine." Jack dusted the wrinkles out of his robes.

"What did that dude want anyway? It's not like you show up to show downs that often." Raimundo asked.

Jack shrugged. "He tried to make me his apprentice or something."

"What? But I thought Chase wanted Omi to be his apprentice?" Kimiko wondered.

"Worry not Jack! For we shall protect you against the forces of evil!" Omi yelled to the heavens.

"Yeah what he said, but less cheesy." Raimundo pointed his thumb at Omi.

Kimiko rolled her eyes at them. "Come on, let's get him to Master Fung. He'll be relieved to see Jack."

"I'm already here, young monks."

They all jumped in unison when Master Fung suddenly appeared behind them. Master Fung rested a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It is good to see you unharmed, Jack."

* * *

It had been about a month after the Chase incident and he hadn't seen him since. But he certainly couldn't forget him. Every day he would wake up and there would be more red peonies next to him on his pillow.

It started out with one or two peonies, but by the end of the month they arrived in bouquets of peonies. Jack tried to stay awake to see how Chase was leaving him flowers without waking him up but he would always fall asleep and wake up to another flower. None of the other monks knew who was giving him flowers thinking it was just a secret admirer but he was pretty sure Kimiko had figured it out.

Master Fung had finally declared it safe for Jack to leave the temple grounds leading Jack to join the other monks on their next wu hunt. Which just so happened to be a maze like temple in the middle of the desert.

"We're going around in circles guys." Jack commented.

"What? How can you tell?" Raimundo said.

Jack gave him a flat expression and pointed to a candy wrapper on the ground. "Well, I ate that ten minutes ago and we've passed it five times."

"You're right. All of these doors lead us back to the entrance. What if we make our own passage? Clay has his Fist of Tebigong."

Omi looked at Kimiko with an impressed look. "Ooh, that is a wise decision indeed."

Jack shrugged. "Best bet as any I guess."

Clay cleared his throat and strutted to the front of the group. "Alright fellas, make room. This is gonna be messy." Clay put the Shen Gong Wu on and raised his fist.

"Uh, kids, I think I'm remembering something…" Dojo started from his perch on Omi's shoulders.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Clay yelled as he punched a hole in the wall. The wall fell apart causing rubble and dust to fly everywhere.

"It's empty." Raimundo observed once the dust cleared and they could see inside.

"Perhaps we have opened the wrong wall?" Omi suggested looking at the others.

"Nope, you got the right one. Everybody hold on!" Dojo cried out. They looked at him in confusion before the room around them started shaking. A large crack formed on the floor growing bigger and bigger until the floor collapsed inward.

They all screamed as the floor gave out from under them and they were plunged into darkness. Jack landed in a slide and braced himself as he rode through flips and loops until he was spat him out in another room.

"Ugh… Alright then." Jack coughed out a mouth full of dirt. "Guys? You there?" He looked around for the warriors but saw that he was alone in a room with multiple openings and lit with torches hanging on the walls.

In the center of the room was a single chest. Jack looked around cautiously before approaching thinking the wu could be inside the chest.

Jack grabbed the chest by its lid and pulled it open disappointed to see only a rock inside. "Huh, so it's just a dud." Just as Jack said this something dropped from the ceiling. Jack covered his head as a large glass box entrapped him, barely giving him any room to move.

Jack hit and kicked at the glass but all it did was push him back. Jack guessed his prison could only be broken from the outside. Figures. "I knew I shouldn't have left the temple today. Omi! Rai! Anyone!" Jack waited with bated breath for a reply and he got one he certainly wasn't expecting.

"Jack." A voice whispered his name. Jack jumped with a high pitched yelp hitting his head on the glass box. He turned to find Chase circling the box Jack was in. Jack smirked and stretched himself out inside his prison as best he could.

"Well well look who showed up. I have to admit I wasn't expecting to see you here after two months of just flowers. No love notes, to poetry, truly I'm almost disappointed. I admit all this could be forgotten if you, I don't know, let me out of this box."

Chase's eyes shined at Jack's request. "I'm afraid that I cannot do that, Jack. I rather like what I am seeing."

Jack gave Chase a once over. "I'm not complaining much myself."

Their flirting was cut short when Jack heard feet tapping on the floor. Kimiko burst into the room looking angry before relaxing when she saw the glass box in the middle of the room. "Hah! Good job Jack, how did you manage to get yourself trapped?"

"Kimiko wait!"

"Relax, I'll get you out of there." Kimiko stopped when she noticed Chase there and her expression became angry again. "Chase Young! What are you doing here!" Chase stepped away from Jack and over to Kimiko pointedly not saying anything. "I know you're the one who's been sending Jack those flowers. He's my friend, so stay away from him you lizard faced freak!"

Jack made various stopping hand motions praying Kimiko would please not get herself involved in this.

"I'm afraid, monk, your opinion doesn't matter." As Chase said this he hunched over and Jack looked closer. Heylin magic swirl around Chase before his form changed and with a loud roar, the heylin transformed into a large reptilian beast.

Jack stared. This new form of Chase's was just oozing with delicious heylin magic. Jack scanned the dragon from his fang filled mouth to his flickering tail. The teen felt himself go starry eyed as he watched the muscles under green scales flex and shift.

Jack snapped out of it when Kimiko yelled at him. "It's okay Jack! I know he's scary but I'm gonna get us out of here!" Jack turning his attention on her seemed to make Chase mad. "Star Hanabi!" Kimiko cried pointing the star at Chase. A blast of fire shot out of the wu that Chase easily swatted away with his tail.

Kimiko and Chase went go back and forth, Kimiko trying to decapitate Chase with all of her fiery rage and Chase toying with her. It could just be Jack but it felt almost like Chase was showing off. Easily using his inhuman speed to dodge out of the way of fire and fists, flaring the black spines running along his back. Eventually Chase hit Kimiko with his tail sending her flying across the room knocking the wind out of her.

"Kimiko!" Jack yelled. Chase rounded on Jack and the trapped monk stared into yellow serpent eyes.

"Now then." Chase smashed a hole into the glass and crawled into the cramped box. Chase curled around Jack with a satisfied purr. A large snout sniffed at the nape of his neck and Jack yelped when a forked tongue licked him. The sounds of shouting and footsteps grew louder from one of the many doorways.

"I believe now is the time for us to leave, my Jack." A deep growling said coming from Chase. "Wait, what?" The voice of Kimiko crying out his name was the last thing Jack heard before Chase teleported back to his lair with Jack in his grasp.

Later, Jack found himself tied to a chair at Chase's dinner table with a beautiful banquet laid out. None of which Jack could touch because his hands were tied. Chase sat across from him drinking foul smelling soup while looking over Jack like he had just won a prize.

"So, I'm guessing this isn't about Omi anymore, is it."

Chase smirked. "I admit that first this was about convincing the young monk. Now, I believe our alliance would be best for a different reason."

"And this different reason includes flowers." Jack raised his eyebrows.

Chase took his time answering, finishing his soup before fixing attention on Jack. "Partially, yes. If there is something else you would prefer all you must do is ask. You see Jack," Chase got out of his chair and crossed the table to Jack, "join me, and anything you desire is yours."

Jack recognized the look on Chase's face. "The monks are going to be here any moment. You have like, five minutes to woo me."

"You insult my skills, Jack." Chase nudged himself between Jack's legs.

Jack smirked back at Chase. "Kinky."


End file.
